


【扉泉】与我无关

by Yu_llll



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_llll/pseuds/Yu_llll
Summary: 快乐沙雕，殃及池鱼。贺文存档
Relationships: 扉泉 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【扉泉】与我无关

日向族长轻手轻脚推开半扇朱门踏进会议室的时候，得到了所有人的注目，除了还在台上念稿的二代火影。

他顶着扎人的复数目光在角落里坐下，假装自己没注意到，不去与任何人对上。虽然在场所有人都明白日向族人对视线是多么敏感。

念完一段的火影没得到任何反馈，抬头看见日向的族长姗姗来迟，停下念稿和他打招呼。日向极度不愿回话，碍于身份场合只能冷淡的回了一声。好在这位火影不像上一任那么热情多语，也不在意对方的冷漠对待，低头接着念他的提案。只是众人看在眼里别有意味，来回打量他们，对此过于敏感的日向族长只想逃离会议室。

日向一族加入搬来木叶也不过数月，与二代目上任日子几乎重合，而这也不是什么奇妙巧合。木叶建立之初，一代火影就登门拜访过日向族，当时不与世争的日向老族长被过分热情的千手族长惹得烦不胜烦，举族欢送这尊大佛。等到年轻的日向接手族长一责时，木叶换了一位拜访者——还不是火影的千手二当家。年轻日向族长看似冷淡，心中却怀有无限的希冀，对同样冷静持礼的千手扉间暗赞不绝，此人定能稳固这乱世中的温火。二人以茶代酒畅叙一夜，最终才敲定了日向一族的加入。

若是知道自己的决定，日后会带来怎样的麻烦，日向绝不会轻易做出这样的决定。至少不会在这个时候加入木叶。

日向本是个分家次子，身份尴尬命不由己，偏生成了个罕见的天才，虽比不过开创木叶历史的二位，比起其他战国群雄倒是毫不逊色，若不是日向老族长不与世争的性格没带着日向家投身混战，日向家的天才说不定早与千手扉间等人共分盛名。然而，加入了木叶的年轻日向在小小的村子里，也轻易做到了与二代火影齐名——以另一种方式。

木叶的二代目就任时非常勉强，说是被迫或许更为恰当，被拖出实验室按在火影位上的千手扉间倒是责任感远超个人喜好，没等捂热座椅便大刀阔斧进行改革，创办忍者学校、新建忍者等级考核、纳笼日向一族、创建直属火影的暗部机构等等措施，把初代遗留下来略显松散的村子打理的紧条不紊。在二代火影的名望一路水涨船高时，身为优质单身汉的千手扉间风评却愈发奇怪了。

因为一位暗部大人。

日向见过那位暗部几面，第一次是在刚加入木叶时。

当日虽然天色已暗，他还是着急将才签好的文件移交木叶，背着冷风敲开办公室大门后才发现坐在火影位上的并不是火影本人。那位暗部披着二代影袍，趴在火影桌上奋笔疾书，脸上戴着没开眼孔的花狸面具，也不知是如何看见的——难道木叶还有什么特殊的瞳术吗。刚加入木叶的日向族长为了一族的未来忧虑不已，探眼多看了几分，落在白纸的字迹与村口张贴的二代手书分毫不差，瞧得他眼压飙升。

直到桌上的杂色猫咪转身对他喵了一声，才发觉暗部已抬头观望他多时，并抬手指了指一旁。日向顺着望去才看见和室的主人单穿着黑色素衣，伏在矮案上专心比对着复杂的奇怪术式，手边还有吃了一半的便当。

“喂。”

暗部见火影太过专注，开口叫他也没得到回应——日向刚想说不必打扰大人——那人就提起刚刚收笔的卷轴离开火影桌，绕到矮案前把卷轴摔了上去。火影被吓了一跳，抬头看见尴尬站在一旁的日向，连忙拔开满室的稿纸请他坐下，暗部轻哼一声去了隔壁内室。

日向交付过文件与火影寒暄时，暗部端着茶托回来了，给他与千手一人一杯热茶，日向低头细抿茶水，竟比他们本家泡的还要讲究。在二代手边放下茶水的暗部顺手收走了那份吃了一半的便当以及竹筷，回到大桌转过座椅背对他们掀起面具开始扒饭。日向余光瞄了一眼火影嘴边的油光，又看了一眼暗部清瘦的背影，黑色的长发高高的束在脑后，垂下眼睑，自顾品茗。

日向辞行，带着门把缓缓合上时，暗部吃完了半份晚餐，他对火影说：你看眼我写的定案。

火影答：不必，全照你的来。

木叶黑色蓄发的氏族太多了，千手家就有不少人。

日向迎着夜风边走边想，这与他无关，不要多问。

在日向族长落座没多久，会议室的又被拉开了，这次动静不小还拉到了最大，一个穿着宇智波族服的小娃娃探头进来，又快速缩了回去搀扶一名男子。

宇智波泉奈。

日向在脑中锤胸，这是他今天第二不想看见的人——第一是千手扉间。

这位宇智波家的二把手，据说建村前就因重伤损害了视力，多年调养身体依然不见好转，他如今连宇智波族日常的族服都很少再穿，今日也是穿了和服披着单衣，夏末里穿出了深秋的萧索。日向看着宇智波扶着小童走的不急不忙，绕了大半个屋子坐到了自己的正对面，传言中视力衰退的人坐定之后，朝着他的方向颔首微笑——正捉日向的目光。

日向觉得头皮一阵刺痛，他明明谨记着日向家明哲保身的祖训，怎么会这样？宇智波泉奈的笑容比写轮眼的注视还让日向坐立难安，他快速筛选着最初的偏差出在哪里，惊觉或许第一次正式见面时就开始了。

日向与宇智波同为瞳术的大族，联系着实不算少。可日向族长原本不过是个地位卑贱的旁支，加入木叶之前未曾见过这位传闻中的万花筒持有者，他们的正式会面还是在宴请大名的酒席上。当时火之国为祝贺木叶二代火影任职，大名特地来了村里，而忍村几乎所有的高层都出席了——除了外出多时的初代火影与宇智波族长。

性格低调的日向只想找个不起眼的角落挨过这场饭局，一帮人却不知为何推着他坐在了二代身边，直到坐定日向才发觉，他的另一边早就坐着一位存在感稀薄的人。

日向初来木叶，为了一族发展做足了功课，他细看这人的衣着打扮，便猜测是宇智波家的二把手。初次见面，日向忍不住多看了几眼，宇智波长他几岁，身型倒与他所差不多，都是一副清瘦的弱冠模样，冷冷清清的气质，只是脑后支棱的碎发彰显着主人性格嶙嶙，怕是比他强硬的多。

宇智波察觉了他的目光，举起茶向他致意，日向连忙回敬。

一局饭吃得日向极不自在，大名偶尔的点名、推脱不了的相互敬酒、一波套一浪的官话比战场厮杀更折磨忍者，连他身旁的二代火影都已经被灌到满脸赤红了。并不是忍者们不善酒力，只是这酒桌向来是官员们的军要之地，寸土不让，觥筹交错丝毫不比战场平和。

猿飞家的已经喝到趴下退场，漩涡家的扯着帕子捂着嘴，还在陪聊奈良也开始口舌打颤，只剩另一旁的宇智波吃得逍遥自在。宇智波家凶名在外，正主也一副冷漠拒人的样子，别说找他喝酒，连个敢来搭话的人都没有，日向见他埋头吃喝心中羡慕不已。

可二代却好像见不得这人置身事外，趁着大名如厕绕过日向挤到宇智波身边，愣是把安坐的主人请去了自己的原座，霸着宇智波的地儿装死。传言中视力衰退的宇智波泉奈睁着大眼瞪千手，环顾四周后，叹着气坐下给桌上的酒盅添满。

视力衰退啊。无法消耗掉的多余酒精让日向昏昏沉沉。

火影见有人接手了烂摊原地复活，端着宇智波的杯子猛灌自己茶水以解酒。原来不止两家族长私交甚密，这二人怕也不似传闻中的不和，眼明心净的日向寻思着。

那边的大名方便回来见身边的忍者换了人，刚想询问，宇智波就先端着酒盅主动迎了上去，眉眼弯弯笑脸相迎。

草根出身的日向本以为，宇智波应当同自家宗族那帮人差不多的性子——自持身份故作姿态，冷不防被疑云罩脸又天降惊雷，巨大反差刺激得酒意渐散，竖耳细听起身旁的人推太极。

宇智波家这位说起官话漂亮又得体，人好看嘴也甜，大名被他劝得酒水一杯接一杯，直夸和柱间老弟一样会来事。日向听着这说词、这语术、这套路，越品越觉得熟悉，仿佛在哪个充满茶香的夜晚，感动了一宿。他开始回忆二代火影酒局上半那标准千手家的交际方式，怀疑当初来日向族的千手扉间是在背稿。

最终，宇智波凭一人之力结束了这场酒桌上残局，大家纷纷起身拥着大名护送离开，单挑下半场的人面色如常不见醉态，吐字清晰地表示自己身体抱恙行动不便无法远送，大名走远了还在挥手说下次去宇智波做客。日向原本也想起身相送，却被几个同僚联手按下让他照顾二代，他转头观察趴在桌上看不出死活的火影，心中疑惑为何他来照顾？千手家的人呢？

让一个半醉的酒鬼送另一个酒鬼实属靠不住的计划，日向趴在桌子上决定等自己好一点了再送人回千手。一边的宇智波见他趴下了，绕回自己的原座。半醉的日向虽感身体沉重，脑子眼睛都还好好的运作着，白眼的余光看着宇智波在火影身边蹲下，半伏在千手耳边吟唱：

“火影大人…还不可以休息哦……”

二代脸贴桌面发出痛苦的呻吟，似受刑似撒娇，宇智波复唱：

“快回去加班啦…！”

火影无视耳边低语，起身冲进厕所，宇智波蹲在原地抱膝笑起来，这才显了几分酒意出来。日向觉得这二人不像人言中的刻板，倒是生动得很，侧头欣赏嬉笑的宇智波。对方似乎完全没料到日向海量，竟还醒着，薄面几分挂不住，起身表示失礼了，自称行动不便的人瞬间消失在原地。

日向趴着思考，这个木叶究竟有几句真话。

没等日向迟钝的大脑得出答案，花狸面具的暗部走了进来。满地狼藉的酒瓶，落足轻飘统统绕开了，经过他时，日向嗅见了与自己相同的酒气。暗部礼貌地暴力拆掉了厕所门，拖着二代往影楼走去，日向从桌上爬起来目送他俩离开，醉得东倒西歪的千手恨不得把自己全压在对方身上，暗部被压得吃力顺手拍了火影大人的屁股让他好好走。

自己不过才来木叶数日，就貌似发现了什么，但是他望着暗部束得高耸的马尾，觉得想不通透的事情也增多了。

日向在猜这暗部身份，日向不在场的同僚们也在猜。近水的楼台与事外之人到底所见景色不同，所得所想云泥之别，等到发觉岔路走远了，打小两心同的表妹已将他拒之门外。

他一再强调自己只是个刚加入不满一年新人，无论如何不应该在这样的场合里坐在这里，可敌不过同僚们只独独留了一个空位给他。日向族长很确信，建村纪念大会上怎么也不该他坐在火影身侧，与情不合，与礼不符。

他侧头委婉地暗示，恳请宇智波泉奈与他交换坐席——这个位子只能、也只该由宇智波家的人坐着，然而对方仗着桌面阻挡了台下众人一半视野，面上冷冷清清不言不语，桌下的手里捏着张亮闪闪的糖纸，悠哉地折着纸鹤，毫不知晓身旁日向族长的尴尬。

杵着反而更扎眼，日向只能也端起了宇智波的表情，硬着头皮坐了下来，好好地戳在那里当摆设。总觉得最近这种不符常理的奇怪安排愈来愈频，可同僚们偏偏一副理当如此让后来加入的日向族长不得其解，深怕自己曲解了众人的好意，故不敢推辞。然而今日的坐席格外得硌人，往日只与同僚们相处还不易察觉，此刻诺大的广场聚满了各色人等，台下对着他指指点点含笑若嘲的女忍们让日向深刻体会了何谓坐时似日。

一旁的火影滔滔不绝地道着建村宏图，盖过了台下的阵阵窃语，奈何日向一族终究不是靠耳朵讨生活的，他不自觉地眯着眼睛、读起了女忍们的唇语——内容离谱得让他恨不得自戳双目以死明志。

他坐在木叶最扎眼的位置上，“听”着村民们荒诞的流言蜚语。什么？千手扉间？和他？年轻的日向族长从未像此刻这般迷茫，却又在霎那间理解了清晨表妹寒着脸推他出门的理由。

日向一族“听”得清台下闲言，他身边的宇智波一族自然也“听”得分明。日向族长清晰地感到了旁边的宇智波笑出的气流，他木着脸转头看过去，宇智波泉奈勾着头乐得止不住打颤。察觉到他的视线后，对方也抬头回望黑着脸的他，宇智波脸上先带着似有若无的表情，忽而展露了一个讨巧卖乖的笑脸，接着拉过他桌下握拳的手，塞了什么进去。他摊开手掌，是颗包装得亮闪闪的糖。

他想起了一摇一晃的高束的黑色马尾。

日向一把抓住宇智波正要收回去的手，他有一句“你什么意思”要问。

他们坐得高，面前还有桌布阻挡，台下的闲人们自然看不见下身如何，可台上满是正襟危坐的大人物，唯独他俩对视着、一笑一慌，都不是往日的冷淡模样，远比正经演说的村长来得醒目。此刻拉扯着的双手在台下看来又是另一番景色，另一个不同走向的故事。没待日向问出口，人群兴奋地叫嚷声渐涨，淹没了火影的声音。

“……？”

二代火影让台下的喧闹打断了思路，扭头看见让他头疼的人不知道又在搞什么，只好满脸疑惑开口询问另一个。

“…日向？”

这让人群炸了锅，喧哗一片，激得日向猛然甩开了宇智波的手。他不想掺合进来，他不能在这儿待着了，没什么比向表妹解释紧要。

这与他无关！

待到精诚所至敲开日向小姐家的后门，想必今日大会上日向族长提前离场的故事，已经纷纷扬扬攥写出十几个版本的离奇后续了。

日向不敢揣测心上人听闻了哪个版本，瞧着素面寒霜必不是原版。他开始懊恼自己生在不善言辞的日向家，百口莫辩的无力感像夏汛的洪水将他团团围困，而日向小姐挂着泪光眼角更是急得他额间冒汗。

他别无他法只得牵着心上人走出大宅荫路，朝着影楼的方向，不由分说地直接开了血继。高傲的日向一族崇尚瞳力，比起道听途说，没什么比眼见为实更有说服力了。

但他本不该这么做。

何种理由都不足以授权旁人使用瞳术窥视火影，这与反叛无异，是任何一个掌权者都不能容忍的。可巧在木叶的创建者过于强盛，是否被人窥视，初代火影并不在乎；能否不被察觉地窥视下去，千手柱间笑得开怀。因此本该重重封印围住的火影办公室，松懈得还不如女澡堂。

而稍晚加入的日向族长，一心只想寻找那个给他惹了天大麻烦的暗部——此刻他已不想验证自己的猜测是否正确了，无论是谁都好、先要证实与他无关——所以未曾料想到火影楼能这般毫无阻拦，一眼望穿，直到火影大人结实的背影印在眼底。

日向愣了愣。

二代的腰上勾着一条光洁的腿，另一只挂在二代的肩头。

一时间气氛有些凝固，先前额上冒出的汗，顺着他的脸颊开疆扩土、汇涓成流。

视觉呈现才将将把信息传递给大脑，甚至没来及接收到中央下达的闭眼指令时，辛勤劳动着的火影忽然停止了动作。紧接着肉眼难以捕捉的空气中的自然能力像飓风席卷一般，朝着千手家的男人聚集，在白眼的透析下，人体鲜艳的查克拉流逐渐与自然融合。男人稍移半步将身下人遮得更加严实，转过了头来，直直地望着他所在的方向。

初代火影不太需要的重重封印，走马上任的二代火影也并不是忘记加设了。

忽然召出仙人术当然也引起了另一个人的警觉，他看见躺在桌上的人攀着火影的肩颈坐了起来，以一种面对面环抱的亲密姿态同火影一起望向自己的方向，然后全身的查克拉以另一种恐怖的质量聚集在眼部，凝结成花——一个他不曾见过的图案。

日向在口中品尝到了苦涩的汗水的味道。他的推测得到了证实，在这种难以启齿的情况下。

僵持数秒，神秘人好像忽然想起了什么，收了血继，又拍了拍火影让他也收了，坦荡地朝着日向的方向招了招手，接着安然地躺了回去。

有苦难言，日向抬手盖住了双眼。他开眼时一句解释也没有，现在又表现得过于痛苦，日向小姐见他面色惨白顾不得再与之生气，慌忙地攥着他的衣角，紧张地问道：

“…表、表哥？你不舒服吗？”

之前憋着的怒火捂热了那颗糖，黏糊糊地融化在手心里，此刻又粘在了眼皮上，给予他微微的刺痛。日向心想：

办公地点。

光天化日。

鼻间都是糖果甜腻的香精味，让咸食派的他觉得有点反胃。

成何体统。

任谁经历了如此艰难的一天，次日想必都不愿再面对另外两位当事人。

所以日向族长的姗姗来迟并不失礼、反而是给足了火影二人面子——至少他来了——有谁能懂他内心的挣扎呢？

好在宇智波抵达之后，与火影拍桌掀案唇枪舌战，替他分走了众人的关切目光。原以为漫长熬人的会议，经过了二人坦诚充分地交流，终止于宇智波一方坚定的立场下，最后木叶最强两大忍族的拍案者一致表示遗憾，在礼貌友善地相互问候家属后，捏着文案一同去宇智波族地寻找晨时归村的初代火影仲裁。

日向长舒一口气，不论如何，避免与人接触都是第一步，惹不过，躲着总是对的。可惜他的同僚们并不能接收到他的抗拒，过分热情地邀请他留下喝茶，丝毫不给人留下拒绝的余地。

也罢。日向有些无奈，多增进彼此了解也有利于消止流言。可惜人生向来充满了不确定，如愿之时少有。

挤眉弄眼的同僚们，八卦得好似瓜田里摇扇的阿公阿婆，蓬勃地求知欲加以大氏族供养出来的伶俐与学识，最后再捎上各家忍者独到的审讯小技巧，逼问得日向青筋暴起。千回百转明歌暗喻无非套他一句话：你与二代怎么样了？

日向哭笑不得，决定人为干预，自己动手化解这场流言蜚语，他问道：怎么就认定是我？

同僚一号大笑道：暗部大人是什么身手，大家都见过的！整个木叶能有几个？别装啦！

他坚持：虽然少，也并不是没有。

同僚二号回答到：我上次看见暗部大人出手了，嚯，那掌法，是你们日向家的准没错！

这话一出让日向有些不安，不管宇智波那位在想什么，写轮眼真的不得不防了。他压抑着情绪，暗示木叶不是没有办法复制来别人的招数。

同僚们也都是氏族的精英，谁听不出他话中所指，一时纷纷倒吸着气：怎么看也不像斑大人啊！

日向不懂这舍近求远的逻辑，也懒得再兜圈子，直言：我是说刚刚离开的那位…

女同僚急着跳了出来，打断他的话：可是泉奈君身体不好啊，整日都在家养病哎！

一看就是怀有些不合实际的多余想法，日向不免带着怜悯，刚准备拯救迷失女青年就听村中一声巨响，带着砂石泥土爆炸开来，尘土飞杨。

没等精英们严阵以待，二代火影丢着飞雷神从他们眼前一闪而过，身后是驾着须佐能乎的宇智波斑紧追不舍。

千手扉间抱头鼠窜，边躲边回头大喊：“你讲点道理！！！是他自己要来的！”

宇智波斑怒形于色，挥手就是杀招，在二代火影前一秒的落脚点上拍出个两米深的大坑：“闭嘴！我只同意让你治病，我让你带着乱跑了吗？！”

常被外村酸实力断崖下跌的第二任火影大人，在逃跑方面取得的成就可能已达到人类的极限，在宇智波斑的追杀下如鱼得水还有机会抽空回头骂几句，着实让人心生敬佩——仅凭这份胆量足以胜任村长了。

这场生死时速的追逐战，从众人面前逐渐拉远，本以为整场赛事只有两位选手参加，没料想第三位选手紧跟其后。号称久病缠身的宇智波泉奈丝毫没比前面二位慢多少，一路跟在后面助威拱火，面色红润气血顺畅，边笑边喊着哥哥加油呀，笑弯的双眼像颗亮闪闪的糖，哪里还剩一点萧索的气息。反而是战无不胜的初代火影被三人远远甩下，只能远远的哀嚎着：“斑——！别在——村里打呀——！”

看得日向皱起眉头，这又是什么高级玩法？

而他身边的同僚们叽叽喳喳：瞧瞧这深仇大恨千里追杀，怎么可能啊？

打小他就知道，日向一族和其他人是不同的，那双眼睛带给他痛苦，也赋予他力量，日向的世界和普通人是不同的。可是究竟哪里不同，不曾思考过，而此刻他切身感受到区别。日向族长忽然而来地释然了，如果普通人的眼中只能看见模糊不清的世界，自己不应该对他们太过苛责。

所以身边同僚推搡着让他尽暗部之责去保护二代时，日向只是冷静又平淡地回答：

与我无关。

完

——————————————————————————————

日向可以不在乎，但他不能让表妹承受这些闲言碎语，于是他忍耐着翻涌的肠胃咽下最后一口米。

他没办法舍弃从小蓄起的长发，这有愧于父母的养育。可他还年轻，无论是横向或是纵向的发展，都还有很多可能。只要能拉开差距，他总能用最唯物的方法打肿那群唯心主义者的脸。

想着，他抑制住呕吐感端起碗说：“再来一碗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 玩了一点点黑话，翻译一下：
> 
> 坦诚充分的交流=分歧很大，无法沟通，吵得很凶
> 
> 坚定的立场=拒绝提案，死不签字
> 
> 表示遗憾=非常不满
> 
> 礼貌友善地问候家属=使用文明语言阴阳怪气对面祖宗十八代
> 
> 感谢看官们收看《日向传》，谢谢。鞠躬


End file.
